


A series of... chaotic events

by er_hill7



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Football, Fucking, M/M, Mentioned Harry Kane, Rape, Training, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/er_hill7/pseuds/er_hill7
Summary: “Dele just stop this! This isn’t you!”Harry came running into the room dragging Dele away....
Relationships: Dele Alli/Son Heung-min, Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A series of... chaotic events

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a longer piece then usual and more characters are involved in the same fic, some of you may know I only use two or three characters in one but today I’m feeling EXTRA so I’m putting a few more in!   
> This is kinda out of my comfort zone since I’m trying something new so no hate please and make sure to kudos!  
> Hope yall enjoy :)

It was that type of day that seemed to drag on and on and for Sonny it seemed like it was never ending. The events of last night had shook him to the core...

Wednesday Night 7:00 (yesterday) 

It was a cold, chilly night and Sonny had snuggled up under the covers in the first team lodges and put the television on to watch stuff. It was around 7:10 and Dele had just got back.

”where you been?” Asked son curiously as he sat up in bed.

”ah.. no where special I was just speaking to José about my current ‘state’” Dele took his shoes off and sat down on his bed on the other side of the room. 

“what do you mean ‘your state’..?” 

“Sonny I need to tell you something and I don’t think your gonna like it but here goes...”

Son sat up so his feet dangled off the bed.

”I might be transferring to Everton in the January transfer window... I was going to te-“ Dele had gotten cut off as Sonny began to speak.

”w-what... no, this is a joke right. You can’t be moving! You just can’t!

”Son this is a hundred percent not a joke..” 

Sonny walked over to Deles bed and gave him a hug as he started crying.

”hey... hey son it’s okay it’s not for definate yet and even if it was it’s in January! That’s a few weeks away yet!” 

As Son lifted his head to meet eye contact with Dele Harry winks and Eric dier came walking into the room.

”so I’m guessing you told him” Eric shouted from the bathroom as he shut the door.

”yeah I did..” 

winsky walked over to son and knelt down on one knee in front of him “hey buddy look at me, it’s all good Dele isn’t moving until January anyway and besides he might not even go so..” 

Sonny got up and walked out of the room as dier came out of the bathroom looking confused. 

“is he-“

”dier not now.” Dele said calmly.

Sonny walked out of the main doors of the lodges to walk just on side of the training pitches when he bumped into Kane. Kane was the last person he wanted to bump into right now since they were close he was bound to ask him if he was okay or at least acknowledge him.

”hey son you okay-“ Kane stopped talking as Sonny looked up with tears in his eyes.

Kane grabbed him in close and hugged him.

”What’s wrong Sonny?” Kane let go to held his hands in his.

”I don’t really want to get into detail of it tonight... can I- can I sleep in your room tonight please..?

”Sonny of course you can! Come on it’s freezing let’s get inside”

They both walked off together and headed to Kane’s room.

“Oh crap I just gotta get my phone from my room I’ll be right there” Sonny walked off to get his phone from his room .

As he walked into the room he looked around for Dele and the others but he couldn’t find them, he remembered dier and winks said that they were heading back to diers place for the night however he didn’t know where Dele was...  
He heard the door open as he walked towards it. It was Dele. In fact it was a very drunk Dele.

“Yooooo sonnyyyyyyy” Dele walked up to Sonny and gave him a tight hug.

“Dele hey, okay your hugging me so tight..” Dele let go and pushed Sonny over onto his bed. 

“Let’s have some funnnn” Dele took his shirt off and made his way over to Sonny. 

“Dele I can’t, at least not tonight” The Korean tried to get up but Dele just kept pushing him down again and again. “Dele let me go-“

As Sonny got cut off he felt Dele taking off his trousers and taking out his dick. 

“Hey Dele!!!” Son moved up the bed as Dele moved with him.. “Dele fuck off! What’s wrong with yo-“ 

Dele started to suck the Koreans hard dick as Sonny started to tear up. “Dele just stop, please..” Sonny pushed Deles head away and stood up. “This isn’t you! Your drunk for fuck sake! Just stop this!” 

“Sonny just loosen upppp it’s a Friday nighttttt”

“I do loosen up but not to some drunk idiot who thinks it’s Friday when it’s Wednesday,” 

Dele pushed Sonny up against the wall and started sucking and biting at his neck when Kane had walked through the door..

Harry couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he was speechless. He ran up to where they were standing and dragged Dele away from Son and punched him in the face. 

“Owwwwwww that hurt, you dirty little prick-“ Deles words faded as he passed out on his bed.

Sonny broke down in tears as he slid down the wall and collapsed to the floor. When he got to the floor he buried his face in his hands when Kane came running over to him. 

“Sonny! Are you okay” Kane ran to the bathroom to get him a glass of water. “Here drink this you’ll feel better..”

Sonny drank the water and then put the glass besides him. Since the door was left open when Kane came in, as Harry winks and Eric dier walked through the door they had confused looks on their faces. That confused look soon turned to a worried look when they ran over to son and knelt down to him on the floor. 

“Oh my fucking god! What happened!!??” 

“Sonny??” Dier turned his head to look at Winksy and then turned his head back to son. 

“I- I was.... r-raped....” 

Winksys eyes widened and so did diers 

“Who- don’t tell me it was Dele...” Dier let out a sigh

Sonny nodded and Winksy walked over to the passed out idiot on the bed and punched him in the face. 

“Come on Sonny you can sleep in my room tonight” Kane helped The Korean up as winksy patted him on the back. 

As the four of them walked out Dier stoped and frowned. “Shouldn’t we tell José about... all this? 

“Yeah we should I’ll go down with dier and tell him” Winksy said

“Wait it’s like 10:30 at night he’s probably thinking about heading off to bed soon we should tell him tomorrow when we have Dele there too” 

“Kane has a point but it’s up to Sonny, it what he wants to do, so Sonny... what do you want to” 

“Tell him tomorrow, besides there’s not much he can do tonight anyway.” 

“Okay well night guys and Sonny, hope your okay” Winksy let out a smile and dier and him went off to bed. 

Kane and Sonny were walking down the corridor to his room when they saw José.  
Shit. That word went through the Koreans mind straight away.

“Shouldn’t you two be resting, we have a game tomorrow.” José took off his reading glasses.

“We were just having a walk..” Kane looked at Sonny.

“Why does Sonny look like he’s been crying-“ 

“He’s not-“ 

“He’s either been crying or he’s high which I doubt that it’s the second one. Your hiding something from me and if it’s personal then I get that, I really do but if it’s not then I’m your manager and you should be able to trust me” Mourinho gave Sonny and Kane a cold stare. 

“Well it’s up to Sonny if he wants to say.” 

The Korean had tears in his eyes as he shoved past Mourinho and walked off. He mumbled something in Korean   
“Igeo yeos meog-eo” (meaning fuck this shit)

He walked outside to see Tanganga on the phone to someone

“One sec mate I’ll have to call you back” Tanganga hung up the phone and shouted Sonny’s name

“Son! Sonny, hey buddy you okay?”

Sonny turned around to meet eye to eye with tanganga.

“Shit woah dude you are not okay, what happened? You don’t have to tell me..”

“I don’t really want to explain right now... but all I’m saying is that I need to get out of here for the night” Sonny walked off.

“What about the match tomorrow!” Tanganga raised his voice over to Sonny.

“I have no fucking clue at this point” Sonny got into his car and smacked the steering wheel viciously. He drove off and Tanganga walked inside.

An hour or two passed on and Winksy had gotten a call...  
He rushed down to Mourinhos office and looked like he was about to shit him self.

“Mourinho!”

“Winksy sorry I’m a-“ 

“It’s Sonny!” 

José stood up with a worried expression.

“He’s been rushed to the hospital!”


End file.
